The subject invention generally and in various embodiments relates to line support systems, and more particularly to devices for supporting line or wire in a stable position. Hand line carriers for supporting lines or wires are generally known and used to support a line or lines to be carried by a technician. Hand line carriers are commonly attached to a technician climbing belt or body belt. These carrier devices generally release the line hanging through resilient arms of the carrier at the same amount of force regardless of the load to be supported. As such, existing hand line carriers may release line prematurely due to their construction. Another way of transporting a line or lines is for a technician to physically carry the line or lines. Yet another way is to loop the line directly through the belt of the technician.
It can be appreciated that commercial entities and other organizations that employ workers in elevated environments are aware of the potential risks attendant upon work performed in such environments. In view of this awareness, commercial entities and other organizations devote time and resources to promoting the safety of workers performing work in elevated environments to make the performance of work as safe as possible. Promoting safety of workers in elevated environments may involve instituting training programs and/or providing workers with a variety of support devices, support systems, backup devices and systems, and/or other means that promote the stability and safety of workers in elevated environments. Despite the best efforts of an organization to enhance the safety of its workers and reduce the risk of falling from elevated structures, for example, it is nonetheless difficult to eliminate all risks to workers performing work on such elevated structures.
Redundant systems for promoting safety of workers on elevated utility structures may thus sometimes be used. Such redundant systems can sometimes be beneficial in addition to the myriad of existing support systems, methods, devices and/or other apparatus employed by workers on elevated structures to reduce or mitigate risks associated with falling from utility structures, for example.